The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Generally, an electronic device, such as a computer system, can include one or more memory chips. In an example, the electronic device includes a memory controller on a different integrated circuit (IC) chip to manage memory access to the memory chips. The memory controller provides commands, such as read commands, write commands and the like, to the memory chips to manage data to the memory chips and data from the memory chips. For example, according to a write command, data is written into a memory chip; and according to a read command, data is read from a memory chip in an example.